Mercy Grey
Mercy Grey was born Pandora Eliza Summers, to Eliza Summers a witch of the Moonshadow Coven, and a Mr. Summers. Not much is known about Mr. Summers as he died a little bit after Pandora turned two. She has an older brother named Elliot Summers, who might or might not be a witch his self. Mercy is an extremely energetic girl who is always ready to try new things. Her open mind has led her to become a bit addicted to the dangers of the world. Looking for the next rush Mercy likes to live on the constant edge of things. This of course leaves her prone to risky adventures and multiple demon encounters. All, which she enjoys to the fullest. Not wanting to live her life bland and boring. But behind all this force is a sophisticated side that was nourished from being the Head Priestess. Mercy even has the creativity to write several novels, her most longest running is the “Elaine The Brute Magician” Of course she uses the information gathered from her own life to create these novels. Personality Mercy has a strong sense of duty when it comes to her witch life. Trying to protect people the best way she can, sure most of this is just for thrills, but her intent is pure. Being the thrill seeker that she is, Mercy is prone to do some wild and outrageous things even for someone her age. Friendship for Mercy is something she likes, but doesn't make a habit of becoming friends with everyone she sees. She has few still going friendships and would do anything to keep them going. Mercy can be considered a tom-boy easily, but has nothing against wearing a skirt, going shopping for clothes, or putting on make-up. Neither does she mind doing all those things while playing football. Also Mercy is quite a stubborn and forceful person always constantly going at something until she gets it, never stopping. Powers & Abilities Probability Manipulation Mercy has the ability to alter the flow of probability or better known as luck, this is a lower form of altering reality. Changing her own to something as simple as not tripping, to something as drastic as running through a busy highway without getting hit. All of this usually either comes with an incantation or hand gesture depending on what she is altering. The events that she is altering has to be logical in some way, meaning she can't cause a demon to be vanquished out of nowhere. Instead certain chain reactions could possibly happen as the demon slips while conjuring an energy ball before throwing it and it falls out him. This was her first power. She has well control over this power. Atmoskinesis Mercy has the ability to manipulate the weather to her will. This ability is sometimes linked to her emotional state causing nature weather patterns to go out of whack. She has displayed excellent control over this ability as she mostly constantly trains when using it. While utilizing this power Mercy can carry up to at least two people. This was her third power, but soon became her secondary power when her premonitions were sealed. Gained this power from watching her mother being killed. She is in control of this power most of the times. Premonitions This was one of Mercy's original abilities before it was sealed away at an earlier age from the pain it gave her. But eventually when her powers grew they came back. With this ability Mercy can see the future or past events unfold in front of her eyes. These come with consequences that are usually brain-melting headaches. All of these scenes whether they be future or past are viewed in gray for some reason. Also Mercy can tell the, which vision is showing the past and which the future. These visions can be set off in different ways usually by touch or just random. This was actually her second power, but it was sealed away until a certain age. She cannot control this power to her whim. History Before San Francisco Born in a nice simple town with of course its many secrets that lie in the forest, Mercy was born as Pandora Eliza Summers. When her father died when she was about two it was devastating towards her. Not understanding the concepts of death, also around this age her powers began to develop. Her probability powers kicked in hard causing electronic items to just burst anytime someone wanted to use them. At first her mother thought she might be an electrokinetic, but that was proven wrong when she was seven. Even at this age Pandora has always spoken her mind, finding that the Head Priest Erebus ideals and actions were foolish. He planned to wage an all out coven war against whatever demons they saw. Disliking this idea just because she didn't like the idea of killing another living thing evil or not she spoke out. Her mother didn't want her too, but it was too late. At that moment the Head Priest took that as a sign of insolence and challenged the seven year old witch. He hoped for the mother to cause her daughter to step down, but she tried--and failed. Pandora won her duel with her probability manipulation causing Erebus to slip on words when casting a spell, to which gave her the advantage to cast one of her own. Once winning that duel Erebus was forced down as Head Priest and Pandora became Priestess, her mother gained the title Head Priestess Nyx. From there the Summers life was simple. Pandora had premonitions for some time, but that power was sealed away as it was too painful for her to handle at such a young age. That was until Eliza remarried to a Trent Richards, who she instantly disliked. This Trent Richards was actually a Darklighter who was sent to kill Eliza. And he did so successfully, upon seeing this at age fourteen she had a major flow of emotions. That lead to a bolt of lightning to strike from the sky into the house, sadly the Darklighter escaped. After this incident Pandora ran away from home, leaving her brother wondering what happened and she changed her name to "Mercy Grey". San Francisco Moving to San Francisco after running away was one of the best decisions of Mercy's life. As she changed her name and decided to live on her own. Sure she was on the streets for a while, but with the gentle help of magick made life easier. Mercy eventually had a few odd jobs to pay for food, the rest she would most likely steal easily. Not really liking what she did, she did it anyway. She graduated Baker High School, and luck was on her side as to no one asking her about her parents. Something seemed to always get in the way of that conversation starting up. While there some how the Moonshadow Coven found her during her graduation day and "blessed" her with the position of Head Priestess Nyx, with that title came followers and even a spiffy gown. Not really wanting the title anymore and pretty much losing her original innocent intentions, Mercy constantly tries to avoid the Coven at all cost. Not feeling up to the responsibilities and yet they constantly follow her not caring about her point of view on the idea. Mercy sometimes spends her time at San Francisco University this is where she met another fellow witch, Brandt Aarons. How? By casting a spell to have him fall down the steps of course, he wasn't hurt and eventually they became decent friends. Something Mercy never had a lot of. She had a small hand in helping him into the world of magick, also another hand in turning him away from evil. For a bit Mercy took a hiatus from San Francisco and went on to Japan. There were multiple reasons for this as she wanted to see Japan and practice her powers away from others. Plus she learned a few martial art moves while visiting. A few months after her return she had a thankful visit from the past by a warlock named Garrett, one created to be the opposite of her by Erebus. A terrakinetic as they fought in the streets of San Francisco she almost lost her life. But narrowly escaped. Sarabeth Beckett Living a life as a witch isn't the most paying job, sure karma is good, but you need money to survive. Mercy then got an idea as she sat in a library enjoying the air conditioning she thought about her life. It was one that she could write about, some parts and everyone would believe it to be a fantasy. And she wouldn't possibly have to think so hard. This made her write her first novel of an ongoing series, "Elaine the Brute Magician" under the pseudonym "Sarabeth Beckett". There was no chance she was going to ever show her face at any book signings or publicity stunts. Mercy found this to protect her from anyone who really knew the truth. Friends Mercy has only a short few people she considers friends, this is mostly due to the fact she isolates herself from people.Brandt Aarons is one of Mercy's best friends, they have helped each other through many things in the past. She wouldn't hesitate to be in a fight for him. Or his brother Brody Blaine There relationship not so tight, but they are on pretty good terms. This is due to the fact Mercy met Brandt first. Another good friend she had was Kimberly Fox an elemental who helped her hone her powers over the weather. At one time she had a whitelighter, Felicity Andrews, but unfortantely perished. Her one and possibly only demon friend Darek U. Ravenhart she was friends with for unknown reasons. They met at some point during her times on the street. Both helping each other out of jams.